Aquel que no está loco, está loco por estar
by Elade-chan
Summary: En el psiquiatrico Konoha ocurre un fenomeno muy extraño, todos sus internos sufren el mismo delirio creyendo que son ninjas de una gran aldea capaces de realizar las más fabulosas misiones.


**Disclaimer applied**

**Summary: **En el psiquiatrico Konoha ocurre un fenomeno muy extraño, todos sus internos sufren el mismo delirio creyendo que son ninjas de una gran aldea capaces de realizar las más fabulosas misiones.

**

* * *

****Aquel que no está loco, está loco por estar**

_Se denomina comolocura a todos aquellos comportamientos de una persona que están claramente desviados de los que se consideran como normales, es decir, que presentan una clara desviación de las normas propuestas en una comunidad._

Un espléndido sol iluminaba el cielo y el aire primaveral perfumaba el aire, hacía un día perfecto y la tranquilidad reinaba en el lugar.

Un coche aparcó frente al portón de hierro forjado que delimitaba unos grandes jardines, los cuales se extendían verdes rodeando un majestuoso edificio. Un hombre joven bajó del vehículo y suspiró mirando las letras que se entrelazaban con enrevesada filigrana, formando encima de la puerta el nombre del sitio al que había ido a parar.

_Institución psiquiátrica Konoha._

Genial, pensó sarcásticamente, su vida iba cada vez mejor. Bueno, al menos no era un tugurio maloliente como se había imaginado cuando le habían comunicado que su próximo trabajo sería en el psiquiátrico de Konoha, un pueblo perdido lejos de cualquier lugar civilizado.

Nakamura Takeshi, un joven de veintinueve años miraba con desánimo la entrada de lo que sería su nuevo empleo en los próximos meses, hasta que lograse encontrar algo mejor, se dijo a sí mismo para intentar reconfortarse.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo las cosas se habían torcido tanto como para acabar en ese lugar olvidado, hasta hace unas semanas tenía una perfecta vida y ahora estaba en el manicomio Konoha, hasta el nombre le sonaba a pueblo aislado.

Takeshi había sido un exitoso estudiante de medicina, después había encontrado trabajo rápidamente en un prestigioso hospital de Tokio, dónde había estado muy a gusto, había tenido una novia con la que había tenido planes de casarse. La clave de toda la historia estaba en el _había._

De la noche a la mañana pareció haber recibido un mal de ojo, su casa se quemó y tuvo que invertir muchos de sus ahorros en las reformas, el hospital donde trabajaba se quedó casi sin fondos y se vio obligado a reducir su plantilla, lo que ocasionó que su nombre pasara a engrosar las listas del paro, pilló a su novia con otro y para terminar su serie de desgracias, sufrió una crisis nerviosa.

Por todo eso, un colega médico con el que tenía amistad le recomendó que buscara un destino tranquilo para reponerse de su mala racha, y le ofreció un puesto bacante en el psiquiátrico de un pequeño pueblo dónde nadie le molestaría.

Y allí estaba, todavía no se explicaba cómo se había dejado convencer. Él, que había sido una eminencia en su promoción, relegado a ser un simple loquero de pueblo, la vida en ese lugar sería aburridísima, pero bueno, intentaba pensar positivamente que al menos así se recuperaría y volvería a escalar posiciones.

Traspasó la valla y se encaminó hacia el edificio principal cruzando los jardines. El centro contaba con una gran explanada de hierba verde, unos árboles al fondo que daban sombra a unos cuantos bancos, y un cercado lleno de flores que parecía una selva.

A un lado pudo ver una zona llena de arena que parecía un parque de juegos.

Dentro del arenero, medio enterrado se encontraba un muchacho pelirrojo que lanzaba tierra emocionado y la metía dentro de lo que parecía una mochila para después vaciársela en la cabeza a una joven rubia peinada con cuatro coletas que movía rápidamente un pequeño abanico intentando defenderse. Junto a ellos, otro muchacho se pintaba la cara con barro y movía unos muñecos como si estuviera jugando con ellos.

La escena no habría sido muy perturbadora de no ser porque los tres contaban como mínimo con veinte años de edad y jugaban como si fueran niños de diez.

- Soy un shukaku ¡Arg! – gritaba el pelirrojo tirando más arena.

Takeshi se sorprendió de que los internos fueran tan jóvenes, había pensado que tratándose de un pueblecito, todos serían ancianos seniles. Suspiró y siguió su camino sin acercarse mientras ellos seguían con sus gritos.

- Jutsu de marionetas – gritaba el de la cara pintada de barro lanzando su muñeco a la cabeza de sus compañeros.

- Ninpou Kamaitachi no jutsu – se oyó la voz de la chica rubia mientras agitaba su abanico.

El nuevo médico entró en el edificio preguntándose cómo es que dejaban a los internos en los jardines sin aparente vigilancia, las normas parecían ser bastante laxas en su nuevo trabajo. Tsk, eso no le gustaba, él era alguien a quien le gustaba el orden y que todo estuviera en su lugar, las normas facilitan nuestro trabajo solía pensar.

Se encontraba en el espacioso vestíbulo que poseía la institución, era amplio, con techos altos y grandes ventanales. Al fondo, una señorial escalera de caracol conducía hacia los pisos superiores.

Se quedó plantado sin saber a dónde ir. Se supone que tendría que salir alguien a recibirle ¿no?, esperó unos minutos pero allí no apareció ni un alma. _¡Qué desorganización!_ Pensó indignado.

De pronto, un muchacho de pelo revuelto apareció saliendo rápidamente de una de las puertas que se veían en el vestíbulo, parecía tener prisa.

- ¡Eh! Espera – llamó Takeshi.

El muchacho se paró en seco mirándole con curiosidad y extrañeza.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? No eres de esta villa ¿verdad? – preguntó.

El médico se extrañó por la pregunta. _¿Villa? _¿Se referiría al pueblo?. Se tomó un segundo para observar más detenidamente al chico, tenía un cierto aire rebelde con el pelo despeinado y en sus mejillas había unas marcas rojas verticales de lo que parecía pintura, se fijó en su muñeca dándose cuenta de que llevaba la pulsera con el símbolo del hospital.

Era uno de los internos, comprendió al instante.

- No, yo he… - comenzó a intentar explicarle.

- Debes ir a hablar con la Hokage, ¿vienes por las pruebas ANBU? – Siguió diciendo de carrerilla – no deberías hacerla esperar. ¡Suerte!

- Pero, ¿dónde… - sin dejarle acabar el chico salió corriendo arrastrando a un perrito de peluche atado con una cuerda.

- ¡Vamos Akamaru! – gritó alegremente desapareciendo por una esquina.

Takeshi sacó una de sus pastillas para los nervios y se la tomó allí mismo. ¿Y ese era el lugar dónde iba a descansar y recuperarse?, si ya se estaba estresando y no había hecho más que llegar.

En ese momento, una joven de pelo rosa vestida con una bata blanca y sosteniendo una carpeta en las manos bajó las escaleras con paso decidido. El recién llegado vio su oportunidad de instalarse por fin y hablar con alguien competente en ese lugar.

- Hola, buenos días soy Nakamura Takeshi – saludó cortésmente.

- Buenos días, yo me llamo Haruno Sakura, encantada – le correspondió la chica con una sonrisa mirándole con unos profundos ojos verdes.

- Uf, menos mal que encuentro a alguien que me guie, acabo de llegar y estoy un poco perdido – rió aliviado.

- Sí, Tsunade-shisou estará contenta de que haya llegado por fin. Necesitaré hacerle un chequeo – le informó mirando los papeles de su carpeta.

- ¿Chequeo? – Preguntó confuso el médico – creo que se ha confundido señorita, yo no necesito un chequeo.

- Oh, es algo rutinario par…

- ¡Sakura! – interrumpió una voz.

Al instante un joven muy apuesto, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros se acercó a la pelirrosa que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó dulcemente.

Takeshi pensó que era uno de sus pacientes por la pregunta, no se dirigió a él ni lo miró pues su expresión era severa y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

- Hmp - el muchacho apartando la vista de la ojijade se dirigió al desconocido - ¿Y tú quien eres? Identifícate.

- Y-yo… - el médico estaba algo intimidado por la presencia, claramente hostil de ese paciente. En el fondo, todo el lugar le daba algo de miedo, nunca había trabajado con enfermos mentales y no sabía bien como dirigirse a ellos. Miró a Sakura suplicándole ayuda.

- Es Nakamura Takeshi, no es de Konoha, viene para las pruebas ANBU – le explicó la chica acercándose al pelinegro.

Las palabras de la pelirrosa desconcertaron aun más a Takeshi, ¿pruebas ANBU?, tal vez le estaba siguiendo el juego al chico para que les dejara en paz. Aunque lo siguiente que vio crispó sus nervios por completo, indignándole.

- Sasuke-kun – ronroneó la pelirrosa aproximándose aun más al chico - ¿no tienes misiones hoy?

El pelinegro la tomó por la cintura pegándose a ella y sonrió de lado.

- Es mi día libre. Búscame cuando acabes – murmuró casi rozando sus labios. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado del público que les miraba con los ojos como platos.

No era posible que una médico y un interno… Era simplemente inconcebible, era ilegal, inmoral y todos los "i" que se le ocurrieran, por favor, él no estaba bien de la cabeza y ella le seguía el juego, ¿qué clase de profesional era?

Ante sus narices ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, tras el cual el pelinegro le lanzó una arrogante mirada y desapareció por la puerta principal. Sakura tomó aire recobrando la compostura y se volvió de nuevo hacia Takeshi que estaba a punto de gritar "aprovechada pervertida".

- Vamos – llamó ella como si todo fuera perfectamente normal – para pasar las pruebas ANBU necesitas antes un chequeo, es pura rutina.

- P-pero… - tartamudeó él cuando la muchacha le agarró tirando de su chaqueta para que la siguiera.

- Sakura, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Al alzar la vista, Takeshi vio a una mujer rubia de grandes pechos que descendía rápidamente por la escalera seguida de una muchacha morena.

- Voy a hacerle el chequeo para las pruebas ANBU, Tsunade-shisou – explicó inocentemente la pelirrosa.

La rubia miró al recién llegado algo avergonzada.

- No en necesario, tienes el día libre – le dijo con autoridad.

- Sí, Hokage-sama – dijo alegremente y soltó la carpeta, que cayó al suelo – iré a entrenar, seré la mejor medic-nin de Konoha, ¡Shannaro!

Al alzar ella las manos, Takeshi pudo ver como una pulsera adornaba su muñeca izquierda. ¡Ella también era una paciente! Bueno, eso explicaba algunas cosas pero… Tomó otra de sus pastillas antiestrés.

- Disculpe el retraso – dijo la mujer rubia cuando Sakura se marchó – Y disculpe también, bueno… - señaló azorada hacia el lugar por donde había salido la pelirrosa – Mi nombre es Senju Tsunade y soy la directora de este lugar, ella es mi ayudante Shizune, usted debe ser el nuevo médico.

- Nakamura Takeshi – se presentó el recién llegado.

- Lamento mucho lo de Sakura, ella no es peligrosa, se cree que es médico porque estuvo un tiempo ayudándonos en la enfermería, pero es completamente inofensiva se lo aseguro – dijo Tsunade riendo nerviosamente.

- No tiene importancia – dijo Takeshi recobrando la compostura – sólo que ella y otro interno…

- Ah, debe ser Uchiha Sasuke, sí ellos son…bueno es una larga historia – hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia – supongo que su amigo de Tokio le contó algo acerca de este lugar ¿no?

- No mucho, la verdad – admitió el médico.

- Demos una vuelta, se lo explicaré todo lo mejor que pueda – se ofreció la rubia comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

- En el centro psiquiátrico Konoha ocurre un fenómeno extrañísimo, que raras veces se ha visto antes. – le miró esperando su reacción, pero Takeshi siguió tan estirado como siempre – Es lo que algunos llaman, delirio colectivo. Cada interno tiene una patología diferente, pero todos sin excepción tienen la creencia de vivir en una especie de mundo paralelo en el que son ninjas y usan técnicas espectaculares, entrenan y realizan misiones.

El joven abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Es extraordinario cómo sus mentes encuentran una explicación a todo lo que ocurre para que case perfectamente con el mundo que han creado – dijo con entusiasmo la mujer – Por ejemplo, ves a esos tres de allí – señaló cuando entraron al comedor.

Sentados en la barra del bufet se encontraban la pelirrosa y el muchacho de pelo negro que había visto antes, acompañados por otro joven rubio. En vez de recoger su comida y sentarse en una de las mesas del comedor, ellos se habían aposentado directamente en la barra.

- ¡Ramen dattebayo! – gritaba el rubio.

- ¿Porqué se sientan ahí? – preguntó Takeshi extrañado.

Tsunade suspiró.

- Para ellos eso es un puesto de comida, el Ichiraku Ramen, lo llaman – dijo rodando los ojos – no hacen daño con eso, así que los dejamos.

El joven médico frunció el ceño. Otra vez incumpliendo reglas pensó molesto.

- Lo que te contaba – prosiguió Tsunade – el rubio que grita es Uzumaki Naruto, hiperactividad, delirios, ataques violentos… él lo explica diciendo que tiene dentro al Kyuubi, un monstruo que lo posee, a su lado está Uchiha Sasuke, creo que ya le conoces, trastorno obsesivo, paranoia, ególatra, algo sicótico, muy vengativo… una joya.

La rubia tomó aire para continuar.

- Su familia murió y él se empeña en culpar a su hermano, según él es un asesino de rango S que traicionó a su clan, hace poco que Sasuke ha regresado con nosotros, su hermano lo llevó por tres años a la clínica del doctor Orochimaru pero no progresó demasiado, los internos explican su ausencia diciendo que les traicionó uniéndose a un enemigo para entrenar y así acabar con su hermano, pero ahora él ha vuelto diciendo haberlos matado a todos – Tsunade se encogió de hombros – al menos ahora está más calmado.

Takeshi escuchaba todo con asombro. Esa mujer hablaba de matar a gente, aunque fuera imaginariamente, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, ¿y decía que no era peligroso?

- Está medicado supongo – añadió el médico.

- ¿Sasuke?, bueno, algún calmante de vez en cuando o antisicóticos, en realidad es inofensivo y aquí está controlado – dijo alegremente Tsunade – Es feliz realizando "misiones" y estando con Sakura y Naruto, mejor que nunca. – opinó con aprobación.

_¡¿Qué?! _¿Tenían a un maniaco obsesivo a base de calmantes? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la mirada de advertencia que le había dedicado cuando lo vio hablando con la pelirrosa. Comenzó a sudar.

- ¿Y ella? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Haruno Sakura, padece desdoblamiento de personalidad, oye una voz en su interior que ella denomina inner, es como su otro yo, sólo que más atrevido y agresivo. Es muy dulce, ha ayudado mucho a la mejora de Sasuke, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él y bueno hacemos la vista gorda con ellos. Son felices así.

_Son felices_. Esa era la justificación de esa mujer para todo, no comprendía que estaban enfermos y necesitaban tratamiento para devolverlos a la realidad. La vida que ellos vivían era una completa invención por muy feliz que les resultase.

- Un día Kakashi, otro médico, juntó a esos tres para hacer unas actividades de ocio, desde entonces son inseparables, el equipo siete – rió alegremente – se inventan misiones y entrenan.

En ese momento un joven de pelo negro, cortado como si hubiera utilizado un orinal como molde, y vestido de verde entró gritando en el comedor.

- ¡Mi bella flor de cerezo! He regresado de mi misión en la aldea de la lluvia – Su familia le llevó a casa para celebrar su cumpleaños, explicó Tsunade por lo bajo. – y te he traído un presente.

No tuvo tiempo ni de levantar la flor que tenía en la mano cuando una galleta en forma de estrella se estrelló en su cara.

- ¡Teme, no le lances shurikens, no seas bestia! – gritó Naruto llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Hmp. – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos – el cejotas se lo merece, ya se lo advertí.

- ¿Quieres pelea Uchiha? – retó el chico vestido de verde.

- Es Rock Lee, tiene síndrome de Peter Pan, siempre habla sobre la juventud. – la rubia sostuvo a Takeshi por el brazo cuando este hizo ademán de acercarse para detener la pelea – No será necesario, observa.

Otra galleta con forma de estrella le dio en el hombro al chico de verde.

- Sharingan – dijo Sasuke.

Inmediatamente, Lee bajó la vista evitando sus ojos y todos los presentes en el comedor contuvieron la respiración.

Takeshi tomó otra de sus pastillas, esto se estaba descontrolando. ¿Qué era eso de Sharingan? ¿Algún insulto? Todos parecían consternados desde que el pelinegro había pronunciado esas palabras.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó la pelirrosa dando un taconazo al suelo.

El nuevo médico que estaba a pocos metros, pegó un respingo con tan mala suerte que empujó una de las mesas volcándola y haciendo que a su vez tirara otra. Se disponía a disculparse, pero de pronto vio que todos miraban a Sakura con respeto, como si hubiese sido ella la que lo había provocado al golpear el suelo con su pie.

- Piensan que ha sido ella – le aclaró Tsunade en un susurro.

- Lo siento mucho, Lee-san – sonrió la pelirrosa – Vámonos Sasuke-kun – dijo tirando levemente del pelinegro que tras una última mirada de advertencia, la siguió pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Tsunade guió a un, cada vez más nervioso, Takeshi hacia las plantas superiores para continuar la visita.

- Dijiste que no eran peligrosos – acusó el médico.

- Oh, jamás se harían verdadero daño, tienen un alto concepto de la lealtad. Además según todos ellos, yo soy la Hokage, así que tengo poder para ordenarles cualquier cosa y la obedecerán, con tal de decirles que se trata de una misión. – rió de nuevo.

En ese lugar estaban todos locos, y no porque fuera un manicomio, estaba loca hasta la directora. ¿En qué facultad había estudiado esa mujer para permitir todos esos delirios? ¿En la escuela del mundo de yupi?

- ¡Hokage-sama! – Llamó una chica rubia corriendo hacia ellos – Estaba trabajando en la floristería de mi familia cuando he visto que Juugo tenía uno de sus ataques, está junto a las caras Hokage.

Takeshi no sabía por qué parte de la frase preguntar primero.

- ¡Rápido! – Exclamó Tsunade alarmada – Hay que buscar a Sasuke, es el único que puede calmarlo.

Corrieron por los pasillos buscando al perturbador Uchiha, para desgracia del médico que le tenía especial temor al pelinegro. Hasta que por fin, en un rincón oscuro vieron dos figuras apretadas contra la pared fundidas en un, nada inocente, "abrazo".

- Sasuke – llamó la rubia.

- Tsk.

De las sombras salieron Sakura, con las mejillas rojas, y Sasuke ambos despeinados. El Uchiha fulminaba con la mirada a todo el mundo.

- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes permitir algo así?! – gritó escandalizado Takeshi.

Ya había visto suficiente, esa mujer era una irresponsable. No entendía que permitiera a los internos hacer todo lo que quisieran, ellos no tenían pleno uso de sus facultades, debían estar controlados y tratados.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y la pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Tsunade con brusquedad.

- Porque está mal – pronunció despacio para que le entendieran. Toda esa institución carecía de reglas, y la directora permitía a los enfermos seguir con sus delirios, incluso colaboraba a fomentarlos para que "fueran felices".

- ¡No está mal! – gritó de pronto la voz de Sakura. Fruncía el ceño y respiraba agitadamente. – Eres como Danzou. ¡No está mal! – repitió angustiada.

Takeshi miraba sorprendido por la brusca reacción de la pelirrosa.

- Tranquila, Sakura – Sasuke la abrazó y le dedicó una mirada de odio al nuevo médico - ¿Para qué me llamabas? – le preguntó rudamente a Tsunade.

- Juugo está descontrolado – informó la rubia – se encuentra junto a las caras Hokage. Te esperaremos allí.

Sasuke asintió sin soltar a Sakura y mirando con desafío a Takeshi mientras la directora se lo llevaba caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Quién es Danzou? – preguntó el médico cuando estuvieron alejados.

- Hace unos meses yo estuve de baja y otro médico vino a sustituirme, Danzou. Digamos que su visión de este centro fue mucho más dura que la mía y sus terapias inadecuadas para estos pacientes. Todos le odiaban y puedo decir que tenían razón. Esta institución es muy especial, todos comparten un mismo delirio y por lo tanto no se les puede desestabilizar, no conviene ser bruscos, ellos tienen su propia percepción de la realidad que para ellos es la verdadera, pero tiene fallos y se bloquean si se les presiona demasiado.

Tsunade suspiró.

- Las terapias de electrochoque no son adecuadas para tratar a estos pacientes, son una crueldad para ellos. Sakura sufrió mucho, Danzou no la dejaba estar con Sasuke y ella lo paso muy mal, también Naruto, a él lo mantuvo aislado. Por eso ha reaccionado de esa manera – explicó la rubia con pesar – por fortuna los demás médicos del centro denunciaron sus métodos.

- Ya veo – dijo Takeshi seriamente. Esa tampoco era la manera correcta de tratar a los enfermos.

Salieron a los jardines y caminaron rápidamente hasta la parte de atrás, donde un gran muro se extendía, toda esa pared estaba pintada con cinco caras enormes en color tierra, como si estuvieran esculpidas en una montaña.

Delante del muro, pudieron ver como un chico enorme de pelo naranja se movía como un loco lanzando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, había varias personas rodeándole.

Reconocieron a Naruto que forcejeaba con el gigantón ayudado de otro muchacho de extraño cabello celeste, a unos metros de ellos otro chico castaño con el pelo recogido en una coleta, estaba arrodillado con las manos juntas en una posición de terminada y poniendo cara de esfuerzo.

- ¡Tsunade-obaachan! – gritó el rubio saliendo despedido por los aires de un empujón.

Ambos médicos se acercaron apresuradamente.

- Hay que sedarlo – aconsejó Takeshi pálido ante tal escena.

- No – le contradijo la rubia – sólo necesitamos a Sasuke, Juugo siempre le hace caso.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! No hará caso a nadie, está fuera de sí – intentó hacerla entrar en razón el joven médico.

- Hokage-sama, estoy reteniéndolo con mi jutsu de sombras, pero no creo que aguante mucho más – dijo el muchacho que estaba arrodillado.

- Tranquilo Shikamaru, lo estás haciendo bien – le animó la directora.

- ¡Pero si no está haciendo nada! – susurró exasperado Takeshi al oído de la rubia y esta le envió una mirada envenenada haciéndole callar.

En ese momento, Shikamaru cayó sentado al suelo y Juugo avanzó hacia ellos con aire agresivo deshaciéndose de los que intentaban retenerle.

Takeshi se escondió detrás de Tsunade comenzando a murmurar súplicas y rezos por su vida.

- Juugo cálmate – dijo detrás de ellos una voz grave y segura – ya es suficiente.

Contra toda lógica, el gigantón se detuvo y miró a su alrededor como si no supiera dónde se encontraba.

- Justo a tiempo, Teme – reclamó Naruto levantándose del suelo.

- Hmp, Dobe – contestó el Uchiha.

Todos se reunieron para acompañar a Juugo dentro para que se tumbara un rato, el único que se quedó pasmado en el sitio fue Takeshi.

Por enésima vez en el día sacó una de sus pastillitas y se la llevo a la boca, pensando que seguramente ese lugar acabaría con él. Lo que ocurría allí era suficiente como para dar parte a alguna autoridad y que apartaran a esa mujer para siempre de la profesión.

Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

- ¿Cómo has podido detenerle? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz al reconocer a Sasuke.

- Mi Sharingan es poderoso – contestó él.

Takeshi bufó pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué clase de respuesta esperaba? Él le había contestado con una de sus explicaciones delirantes.

- Muchas personas ven lo que quieren ver, se puede cerrar los ojos a la realidad y conocer cosas extraordinarias, tal es el poder de la mente. Hay gente que mirará ese mural y solo vera eso, un muro pintado, otros sin embargo vemos montañas esculpidas con las caras de grandes héroes – dijo Sasuke.

El médico abrió los ojos de par en par mirándole con incredulidad, ¿había dicho lo que creía haber oído?.

- Este lugar es especial, la sociedad tiende a tachar de loco a cualquiera que no piensa como la mayoría. Aquí puedes vivir en un mundo que supera las barreras de la realidad.

- …Tú, no necesitas estar aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto Takeshi prácticamente afirmando.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

- Puedo parecer el mayor de los perturbados si se te ocurre contarlo, doctor – advirtió el pelinegro – Yo hace tiempo comprendí que la realidad que siempre había creído como única y cierta sólo existía en Konoha y que fuera de aquí había un mundo diferente. – se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces ¿por qué?, esto es un manicomio, ¿por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó el médico intrigado.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada lejos, dónde Sakura y Naruto corrían y saltaban fingiendo pelearse, según ellos entrenando.

- ¿Qué hay fuera de aquí que pueda interesarme? Si saliera tendría un trabajo, pero qué puede haber mejor que ser un ninja. Podría casarme, pero con quién que fuera más dulce que Sakura. Tendría amigos, pero no mejores que Naruto. Yo veo el mundo, pero también noto como real todo lo que pasa en Konoha. No es algo que esté aquí – se señaló la cabeza – sino aquí – llevó una mano a su corazón.

Takeshi lo miró comprendiendo.

- La villa oculta de la Hoja es el mejor sitio para vivir, aunque sólo unos pocos privilegiados pueden entrar en él, algunos los llaman locos… pero yo te aseguro que si pudieras ver todo lo que vemos querrías estar loco para vivir aquí.

- Sasuke-kun – llamó Sakura llegando corriendo hasta ellos – Tsunade-shisou nos llama para una misión.

El médico contempló los ojos de adoración del Uchiha cuando le acarició la mejilla a la pelirrosa.

- Ahora te alcanzo Sa-ku-ra – susurró el pelinegro.

- No te retrases – advirtió ella – te esperaré allí mientras recojo algunas hierbas medicinales que me hacen falta.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se alejó hasta llegar a una zona de pasto donde se sentó comenzando a arrancar algunas flores a su alrededor.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella, verdad? Incluso vivir toda tu vida en un manicomio – comprendió Takeshi.

- No es ningún sacrificio, para nosotros este lugar es una villa ninja y yo he encontrado mi hogar – le miró sonriendo de medio lado – quizá lo encuentres tú.

Sasuke se encaminó hacia dónde esperaba la pelirrosa tarareando una melodía sentada en el pasto, y cuando volvió la cara levemente, Takeshi habría jurado que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, el pelinegro sonrió de lado y siguió caminando dejando al médico pasmado intentando tranquilizarse pensando que era una ilusión provocada por el brillo del sol.

Takeshi sonrió mirando la cara de felicidad de Sakura cuando el Uchiha se acercó por detrás y le regaló una flor, ella le abrazó con una sonrisa radiante tirando todas las otras flores que había estado recogiendo al suelo.

- ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! – Gritó Naruto desde lejos - ¡Vamos, aun tenemos que llevar esto a Suna! – les llamó agitando lo que parecía el dibujo de un mapache.

Mientras el médico observaba a los tres amigos, se dio cuenta de que muchas veces la felicidad se encuentra en las cosas más simples y en el lugar más insospechado, da igual que sea un gran barrio del centro de Tokio o un sencillo manicomio, y tal y como Sasuke había dicho, no había que buscarlo con la cabeza sino con el corazón.

Tal vez, no había sido tan malo terminar en ese lugar, quizá así pudiera valorar lo que es realmente importante aprendiendo de los grandiosos ninjas locos de Konoha.

¿Qué podía perder? ¿La cordura? Eso era algo demasiado sobrevalorado en la sociedad, pero en Konoha los límites de la realidad podían doblarse a tu antojo sin reglas ni prejuicios.

De todas formas ¿Quién decide quién está loco?

_

* * *

__Hola!!!! Ya echaba de menos escribir aquí jeje_

_Bueno, como prometí aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, este ha sido corto, realmente fue algo que se me ocurrió y no pude esperar para escribirlo y publicarlo, una especie de regalo navideño para todos los que siguieron el Pacto y me hicieron tan feliz :) Espero que os guste._

_Ahora estoy trabajando para traeros de nuevo un fic largo, dentro de poco puede que me veáis por aquí, pero como ahora estoy un poco ocupada preparando exámenes no quiero empezar algo y tener que dejarlo un tiempo colgado, así que esperaré a tener tiempo y de momento os dejo esta historia cortita. _

_Por cierto, a Sakmiru y a lolly si leéis esto agradecería que me dejaseis vuestra dirección de mail para poder responder vuestras peticiones, recordad que tienen que ser escritas con espacios porque si no fanfiction las borra._

_¡¡¡Felices fiestas a todos!!! Y los que tengáis vacaciones disfrutadlas jeje Ya me diréis que opináis de mi locura, quizá sea yo la que necesite ir a un manicomio jeje._

_Besos Ela. _


End file.
